


Into The Void

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: He was never the monster, only the victim.





	Into The Void

Loki grunted as he landed with a hard thump. He opened his eyes to see a hideous creature staring back at him. It's face was grey and looked like a prune with white hair. It looked up, and as he followed its gaze, he froze. "My father, we bring to you the tyrannical Loki Odinson, God of Mischief." The mad titan looked him over coldly. "Hello, Mr. Odinson. I have a proposal for you." He stated calmly. Loki glared hatefully at Thanos. "Go to hell." He spat. "Very well. You may proceed, my children."


End file.
